JAG Fu
by commandersquid
Summary: When mercenary and former police captain Paul Blaisdell goes missing, Peter, Caine, the Ancient and the officers of the 101st Precinct enlist the help of the JAG core for an engaging adventure. A crossover between Kung Fu: The Legend Continues and JAG.
1. Missing Link

** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned this story. JAG and all associated characters are the property of Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions and CBS broadcasting corporation. Kung Fu: The Legend Continues and all associated characters are property of Ed Spielman and Warner Bros. Inc. **  
  
Although, like many others I WISH I did.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
1053 Zulu/2:53AM PST/5:53AM EST Rykker's Island/101st Precinct Pacific Coast/Albany, New York  
  
A noticeably nervous Rykker reluctantly made a phone call to the 101st precinct. He thought another day like this would never come. It was all in his head, he thought.  
  
"Detective Peter Caine," Peter answered, while scrambling to finish a mouth full of pizza. He was clearly annoyed by the phone call, but he figured what the hell.  
  
Peter had been in the office all day finishing up paperwork on a previously closed murder investigation.  
  
"Detective Caine," Rykker answered.  
  
"Rykker?? How'd you know I'd be here? Not many people can keep tabs on me, you know."  
  
"Listen, normally I really wouldn't contact you but, I need your help."  
  
"You need my help?" Peter asked with scepticism.  
  
"Well, actually it was your father I was hoping to contact."  
  
Peter sat back in his chair, and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Why would you need my father?" Peter questioned even more puzzled than before.  
  
"It's about Blaisdell,"  
  
"What about Blaisdell? What does my father have to do with Blaisdell?"  
  
Peter was now terrified at the thought of his mentor and foster father being in any sort of trouble. Blaisdell had always been a man unto himself; seemingly capable of anything.  
  
"He's missing, Peter."  
  
"What do you mean, "missing"?"  
  
Peter leaned forward in his chair. He was more interested now than ever seeing as it was out of sheer desperation.  
  
"We were under attack,"  
  
"What? I thought the Sing Wah were finished?"  
  
"Not Sing Wah. It was Al Queda. They stormed my compound and took Blaisdell."  
  
"What would Al Queda want with Blaisdell?"  
  
"Peter, if I only I knew. Those bastards!! I'm taking a squad with me to Afghanistan. I'll get him back... safe."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Rykker slow down!! If you go in there trigger-happy there's no way you'll get out alive, much less Blaisdell. Do you have any idea where they'd take him?"  
  
"Not quite. But I do know some who would. His name is Chegwidden. Admiral A.J. Chegwidden."  
  
"Ok, hold on Rykker. What in the hell is going?! What does the commanding officer of the entire United States Navy have to do with Blaisdell's disappearance?"  
  
"They served in Vietnam together. Look, that's all I can say. Just get your father, contact Chegwidden and get down here."  
  
"Done."  
  
************************************************************** *************************  
  
0759 Zulu/3:59AM EST 101st Precinct Albany, NY  
  
Peter paced the boardroom hard as he waited for his father and his co-workers to arrive. Detective Kermit Griffin was the first to arrive.  
  
"No one takes Blaisdell anywhere he doesn't want to be." Kermit fumed as he entered the boardroom.  
  
He and Blaisdell had a long-running history working together as mercenaries. Also the fact that Blaisdell had brought him and also Detective Robert Blake to the 101st, made Kermit's stake in this all the more important.  
  
"We both know that. You think he wanted to be captured, Kermit?"  
  
"Oh Yeah..." Kermit responded with the same trademark, stainless steel determination and assurance that Blaisdell had come to respect and admire, possibly the main reason why Blaisdell had brought him to the 101st.  
  
"So what do we do then?"  
  
"We find him." Captain Karen Simms interjected as she, detectives Robert Blake and Jody Powell, and Chief of Detectives, Frank Strenlich walked into the boardroom.  
  
"From what I know of Blaisdell, he's much like Caine, in a sense... Mysterious. If Blaisdell wanted to be taken then there's obviously much more at stake than we realize."  
  
"Rykker said I should contact Admiral Chegwidden at JAG Headquarters." Peter said.  
  
"Blaisdell never talked much about Chegwidden when we were in Afghanistan." Kermit started.  
  
"But from what he told me, that's one of hell of a Navy SEAL. Chegwidden saved Blaisdell's life when they served together in Vietnam. According to Blaisdell, he's one of toughest men he's ever met. Chegwidden once dove into certain enemy fire and caught a live grenade in mid-air, before tossing it back at the enemy. Blaisdell had been wounded badly in the shoot- out, and Chegwidden carried him 90 miles back to base. Blaisdell said that the man had a mind for decision making like a steel tap. And a fighting spirit twice as tested. If Rykker, of all people, told you to get Chegwidden involved, then Blaisdell, as good as he is, is in serious shit."  
  
"Alright then what are we waiting for?! Let's go bring Blaisdell home!!" Strenlich said sternly. It was clear the emphasis was on the order and not the question.  
  
"Not without, I believe the word is, back up?" Caine spoke as he and the Ancient suddenly appeared behind the officers.  
  
"Right. I wouldn't have it any other way, Pop!" Peter smiled.  
  
Caine nodded modestly with a smile; he was clearly proud of his son's judgement. 


	2. Meeting Place

1400 Zulu/9:00AM EST JAG HQ Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Peter, Caine, the Ancient, and the rest 101st precinct's team stepped into JAG headquarters, and even though they were used to the bright lights, big city atmosphere back home, they still seemed a bit overwhelmed by the sight. Uniformed naval officers were buzzing around their respective offices, each protecting the United States of America in there own way, by fighting for Justice and making sure that the 'the new military' doesn't get too out of hand.  
  
"Hey Pete," Strenlich laughed.  
  
"You think you'd survive in here?"  
  
"Without a doubt." Peter smirked confidently at his commanding officer.  
  
Just then, an attractive young woman in standard naval dress about average height approached them.  
  
"I'm Petty Officer Jennifer Coates, the Admiral is expecting you. Follow me." She said  
  
"Hey Chief, I think Pete would do pretty good in here!!" Blake laughed to Strenlich, nudging him in the ribs with an elbow gently. Strenlich let out a deep sigh, rolled his eyes, and continued to follow his fellow officers, which made Blake laugh even harder. Petty Officer Coates simply smiled at Peter.  
  
Caine, the Ancient, and the officers of the 101st, entered Admiral Chegwidden's office to see a group of well-dressed naval officers laying in wait for them. Among that of the officers, was a very attractive female marine, who seemed to catch Peter's eye rather quickly.  
  
Caine leaned over to Peter and spoke gently, "One who stares so intensely at others, must first find himself."  
  
Peter quickly straightened up at his father's comment.  
  
"Welcome, officers of the one hundred and first. Welcome to JAG HQ. I'm Admiral A.J. Chegwidden and these are my colleagues,"  
  
"Well some of them," the Admiral said coarsely eyeing the one man in the suit and tie.  
  
"And the team you'll be working with."  
  
"This is Commander Harmond Rabb Jr. Former naval aviator and now one of our top attorneys within JAG."  
  
The Commander shook each of the visitors' hands.  
  
"Call me Harm." He said with a smile.  
  
"Commander Sturgis Turner, another of our top attorneys here at JAG."  
  
Sturgis nodded in approval.  
  
"Lieutenant Bud Roberts, a budding lawyer in his own right, if you'll pardon the pun.  
  
Bud grinned like a Cheshire cat at the Admiral's description of him, eagerly shaking each of the visitors' hands.  
  
"Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, the best there is,"  
  
The Colonel blushed before adding with a smile, "Just call me Mac."  
  
Strenlich stepped forward inconspicuously.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Mac."  
  
"Hey Frank, how's Molly?"  
  
"Yeah, the wife's doing great."  
  
The two hugged.  
  
"You two know each other?" Peter asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah. I served under Mac's uncle Matt."  
  
"Maybe if you didn't claim I yelled so much, you'd learn something." Strenlich laughed.  
  
The Admiral was just about finished when the man in the suit and tie towards the back of the room stepped forward and cleared his throat.  
  
The Admiral looked up from behind his glasses and dryly mumbled, "Oh yes... Special Agent Clayton Webb."  
  
Webb scowled at the far from stellar introduction given by the admiral.  
  
Peter stepped forward and began to introduce himself and his accompanying party.  
  
"Detective Peter Caine, hundred and first precinct. Albany, New York. Blaisdell is my foster father. "  
  
"This is my partner, Detective Jody Powell."  
  
"Detectives Kermit Griffin and Robert Blake."  
  
Kermit adjusted his trademark dark green sunglasses that shone like the eyes of a cat, and finished with a simple nod to acknowledge his presence. Blake, a little tired from the flight, yawned a great big yawn before realizing where he was and then straightened up and quickly nodded embarrassed.  
  
"Chief of Detectives and also a former marine, Frank Strenlich. Mac, of course you know Frank."  
  
"Captain Karen Simms, head of the hundred and first. She took over when Blaisdell left the hundred and first to return to mercenary duties on Rykker's Island."  
  
A.J. stepped forward.  
  
"Captain Simms," he said as he shook her hand.  
  
"I tend to like women in charge. I have no doubt you can handle yourself." He added with a wink.  
  
Harm, Mac, Webb, and Sturgis were all in shock. They just weren't sure what to make of the Admiral's personal greeting to Captain Simms. Bud, on other the other hand just burst out laughing.  
  
"Alright Sir!!" Bud laughed.  
  
"Lieutenant?!" A.J. said sternly.  
  
Bud quickly straightened up.  
  
"Yes Sir!!" he replied stiffly, although he was noticeably embarrassed.  
  
Harm, Mac, and Sturgis had a hard time containing themselves. Blake, however, was on the floor in stitches.  
  
"Detective!!" Captain Simms scolded.  
  
Blake got up quickly and straightened up.  
  
Peter laughed and shook his head.  
  
"My father Kwai Chang Caine and our good friend the Ancient,"  
  
Both men took fist to palm in front of them, and bowed modestly in unison.  
  
"Why do they call you the Ancient?" Mac asked.  
  
"Because I am so old." the Ancient said gently with a smile.  
  
Mac smiled, "Of Course."  
  
Webb was becoming agitated.  
  
"What do we need the old guys for?!"  
  
Caine stepped towards Webb.  
  
"I am Shaolin." Caine acknowledged as an answer to Webb's question.  
  
"Look, I don't care if you're trying to save the emperor of China. This is government business!! Not Kung Fu!!"  
  
Peter and Caine looked at each other.  
  
Kermit, annoyed by Webb's attitude towards Caine and the Ancient got right into Webb's face.  
  
"Listen," Kermit yelled getting Webb's full attention.  
  
"I don't really give a damn if you're special anything. We came for Chegwidden's help to get Blaisdell back. Caine and the Ancient are as good as it gets. Believe me. So I'm not too interested with what some government whipping boy has to say about anything, let alone whether or not Caine and the Ancient can handle themselves."  
  
"Wait. Why do we need lawyers anyway?" Jody asked obviously not impressed by Mac.  
  
"For the same reason you brought Caine and the Ancient. These are not only the best attorneys JAG has to offer, but their combat experience is more than adequate. Also, I will be accompanying you on this mission myself. Blaisdell saved my life and I owe him that much." A.J. answered.  
  
"Mac has made hotel arrangements for you and your guests, Detective Caine. Ladies and gentlemen, we resume here tomorrow at 1400."  
  
"Sir!!" Mac saluted, standing at attention.  
  
"At ease, Colonel." A.J. said.  
  
Mac, Caine, the Ancient, and the officers of the 101st turned and left.  
  
A.J. then addressed Harm, Sturgis, and Bud.  
  
"Commanders, Lieutenant, I need you to dig up all the intelligence you can find or not find on every known and unknown or even speculated Al Queda outpost along the pacific seaboard. And I mean everything."  
  
He turned to Webb.  
  
"You!!"  
  
"I need you to gather everything the United States government has on all current and past relations between North Korea, Al Queda, and Iraq. Specifically, the newly signed North Korean Arms and Intelligence Treaty. If there's any fine print, I'll find it."  
  
Harm was confused. He wondered if A.J. knew more about the reason behind Blaisdell's disappearance than he first let on. He assumed A.J. just didn't want Peter and Kermit getting too emotional and blowing the rescue effort because of their closeness to Blaisdell. He quickly rethought his analysis of the Admiral's behaviour and questioned.  
  
"North Korea and Iraq, sir?"  
  
"Yes, Commander. I have a feeling I know what's going on and I intend to get Blaisdell back and possibly stop World War Three from starting a few decades too early."  
  
"Wait a minute Chegwidden!! If this is an international issue much less a federal one, I expect your knowledge of the situation to be made clear to me and my superiors." Webb commanded.  
  
"Alright, whipping boy. You want to know how far this goes? Then sit tight."  
  
Webb hated being belittled by A.J. He straightened his tie annoyed.  
  
"In my opinion, everything for the past twelve years was a front. A meticulously calculated cover up to keep the world guessing and never letting on to the real story. 1991, Iraq purposely loses the first gulf war reluctant to use the weapons of mass destruction they were known to have. Sanctions are laid, so they sell every last drop of weapons and military intelligence, split between Al Queda and the Koreans. 1998, President Clinton orders the attack on questionable Al Queda outposts in Afghanistan. The American people hear it as liberation from a band of ruthless mercenaries and are accepting of it."  
  
A.J. continued...  
  
"September 11, 2001, the American people are held at the whim of a group of terrorists who later claim responsibility to the attacks on the World Trade Center and the Pentagon in retaliation for the '98 attacks and the denied release of known Al Queda members being held here in the United States. Fast-forward to March 2003, President Bush begins the second gulf war against pending United Nations jurisdiction, igniting mass international media speculation like a Molotov cocktail on a gas tank. While the world watches the fall of Saddam Hussein, behind the scenes, the Koreans ally themselves with Al Queda, all the while building upon their WMD program. By this time, Al Queda are just a glorified squad of bounty hunters, murder for hire. The United States is now seen as an unruly tyrant willing to do as it pleases to the international community."  
  
"US-Canadian relations are also in jeopardy considering the recent outbreak of SARS, Mad Cow Disease, and also the lack of Canadian support going into Iraq. The Canadians being our most respected ally, between military and free trade agreements, not to mention they're right next-door and are possibly the most respected country on the planet, isn't looking too good for us either."  
  
A.J. turned to face the window and continued his thought aloud.  
  
"So why Blaisdell? Well, I'll tell you. Blaisdell is known all over the planet as a respected soldier. The Germans know it. We know it. The Koreans, French, Canadians, British, Chinese, Japanese all know it. You name it; they all know Blaisdell well. So what's the best way to piss off a few dozen countries at once? Snatch an internationally respected war veteran and known mercenary and hold him at ransom during an already intense international firestorm, and considering it's an election year I don't think that's a coincidence either."  
  
"They're expecting us to go after North Korea. It'll just make us look power hungry. Sooner or later they figure the UN will step in and shut us up or they'll use the weapons of mass destruction they have and claim self-defence. Either way, the US faces elimination or opens the start of the third world war. They want nothing more than to be rid of us and they do anything to get there."  
  
"Are you happy now, Mr. Webb?" A.J. asked finally concluding his thought.  
  
The look on Webb's face was a classic one. He was absolutely pale from head to toe at the sheer thought of the Admiral's theory.  
  
"Dismissed." A.J. finally said sternly.  
  
"Aye Sir!!" Bud, Harm, and Sturgis all said in unison before turning to leave.  
  
Harm laughed patting Webb on the back.  
  
"Come on Webb, you look like you saw a ghost." 


	3. The Messenger

1400 Zulu/9:00AM EST JAG HQ Falls Church, Virginia  
  
That morning the officers of the 101st precinct arrive to see a tape of Blaisdell playing in a video monitor.  
  
"My fellow Americans and friends of the international community," Blaisdell started.  
  
"I have been treated most graciously by my hosts. I am in a good health, and will stay that way you comply to their demands."  
  
Blaisdell continued reading and tapped his hand at his side almost like a pattern or rhythm-like motion.  
  
"We would like the release of our brothers who have been held in captivity by the American devils. We want American war efforts in Iraq to cease. We want the United States to –"  
  
Blaisdell stopped.  
  
"I'm not reading that!! I am an American soldier damn it!! If you think I'm going to –"  
  
The back of a rifle slamming hard against his skull silenced Blaisdell.  
  
"Damn it, Paul. Don't let your pride get you killed before we can get there..." A.J. muttered under his breath.  
  
Jody clung to Peter and hid her face at sight of Blaisdell's mangled face. Peter stared hard at the monitor.  
  
Suddenly from the monitor a man yelled in a thick Arabic accent.  
  
"Americans, you have twelve days to comply!!"  
  
The screen went black.  
  
Mac turned to Detective Blake and Lieutenant Roberts at the command console.  
  
"Did you boys see that?" she asked.  
  
"Yup," Blake and Roberts answered.  
  
"See What?!" Webb questioned angrily.  
  
"All I saw was possibly another dead American, and you're doing nothing."  
  
Kermit grimaced at the sight of his friend. Things suddenly brightened for Kermit as he realized.  
  
"Morse code," Kermit said smiling in his custom grizzled tone, taking off his headset at the realization of his comrade's accomplishment.  
  
"The broadcast came in just off an island in the middle of the pacific." Bud announced.  
  
The room lit up at the news of the latest accomplishment in the rescue effort.  
  
Kermit broke the cheers, quietly stating.  
  
"That's not where he is,"  
  
The room went silent. 


	4. Just Partners

0400 Zulu/11:00PM Peter's hotel room Falls Church, Virginia  
  
As the images of Blaisdell's mangled face played over and over in his mind, Peter slowly got undressed and ready to take a shower to turn in for the night. He was only in his boxers when there was a sudden knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Peter said apprehensively.  
  
"Peter, it's Jody. I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Well, Jody now's not the best time, you know."  
  
"Peter, please... It's important." She pleaded from behind  
  
Peter sighed and reluctantly went to open the door. Jody glared at Peter's shirtless, chiselled frame, before stopping herself.  
  
"Umm... Peter, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in the shower. I'll come back."  
  
"No it's okay Jody, come in. I was just about to shower but it can wait."  
  
Jody entered the room cautiously. Although, it was not so much out of fear as it was the fact that she was really concerned about something. She slowly took a seat on Peter's bed.  
  
"Peter, I'm really scared," she started.  
  
"I can't make sense of things anymore. I mean, Blaisdell's gone. Al Queda's involved. Now the US Navy? It's just too much, Peter. I thought being a detective with a partner like you after all this time we've been together would make me able to handle it. I mean the amount of times I've seen you risk your life no matter how much the case mattered can't possibly be measured, and I thought living through all that made me even stronger. But I can't handle this."  
  
She continued sobbing.  
  
Peter rose from the seat across from the bed and pulled her into his arms, gently caressing her cheek as she looked away.  
  
"Jody, we'll get through this. Like we always do."  
  
"Oh Peter, God, I hope you're right."  
  
She leaned more comfortably into his embrace and rested her head on his heaving chest. At the sound of his racing heartbeat she looked up, her eyes begging for forgiveness.  
  
"I'm sorry Hutch, you shouldn't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl."  
  
She was now forcing a smile through her tears as they stung her face.  
  
"Hutch?" Peter questioned puzzled as to where he had heard that name before.  
  
"Your father told me. He said when you were young you wanted to be like Starsky and Hutch. That's why you became a cop." She smirked just a little. "To catch the bad guys."  
  
Peter smiled at the memory.  
  
"Jody, I don't know what I'd do without you. I screwed up so many times, almost never came back a few times. I really hated myself for making you worry. Jody, I really sorry about everything."  
  
"No need to apologize, cowboy." Jody said smiling through her faded tears.  
  
"My life wouldn't be my life, if didn't have Peter Caine to worry about."  
  
They were both smiling at the thought, unaware they were still enveloped in each others embrace. As they leaned into each other innocently their lips touched, and then tensed passionately at the feeling of contact. They stayed feeling each others touch. It had been a long time.  
  
As Jody slowly pulled away, Peter caught notice of his badge on the nightstand by the bed.  
  
He pulled away suddenly.  
  
This startled Jody. She was sure this was what he wanted.  
  
He spoke suddenly.  
  
"Jody, I'm sorry. We can't...We can't do this. I'm sorry."  
  
"Peter?!"  
  
"Jody, I don't want to hurt you again. I don't want ruin our friendship or lose a great partner."  
  
"So what, that's all I am to you?! Just a partner?!"  
  
"Yes, just a partner."  
  
She could feel her heart break. She had waited so long for Peter to commit to her. She felt foolish. She turned away from should that he wouldn't see the tears forming again in her eyes. Not tears of fear but of a broken heart. She ran from the room terrified at what all of this could possibly mean.  
  
As she left, Peter sighed puzzled at what just happened.  
  
"Great Caine, now she'll never forgive you." He thought to himself. 


End file.
